


空

by 9221229



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:11:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9221229/pseuds/9221229
Summary: 因为你是林娜琏，所以才小心翼翼
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 5





	空

最后一次见面，就约在了常去的咖啡厅。已经一个月没有见面，林娜琏感受到凑崎纱夏成长的迅速。从前邻家女孩的模样，早已丢在了一旁。林娜琏不想去想这一个月凑崎纱夏为什么会蜕变的这么快，因为她知道，凑崎纱夏一向对重要的东西失去后，心里有多难受，就有多狠心的让她自己去忘记。

凑崎纱夏坐下的时候，依旧挂着笑容。她知道这次的见面有多重要，林娜琏一定会很拘谨，一定会默不作声的结束她们的感情。

她们什么都知道，都知道对方会怎样的对待最后的约会。但是她们都在掩饰，都在互相谦让，她们不想让对方难堪，不想让对方因为自己而感到难受。就是因为她们太照顾对方，现如今她们才变成了这样。

"我要去新加坡了，工作一段时间，也许很久都不会回来。"

凑崎纱夏先开了口，还是以前那样，总是凑崎纱夏先出头，之后林娜琏才会越来越放开自己。

"嗯，不要因为工作太累着自己。"

"姐姐也是，身体最重要。"

凑崎纱夏把身体两个字咬的格外重，加上自己又要去新加坡工作，凑崎纱夏掉进了那年夏天的记忆里。

那是她第一次碰到林娜琏除了手以外的部位。凑崎纱夏很紧张，起初她只是望着洗完澡出来的林娜琏，身体被包裹在浴袍里，不加修饰。林娜琏白嫩细长的腿就这样露在了凑崎纱夏的眼前。凑崎纱夏没有意识到自己喉咙的干涩，不禁咽了咽口水。林娜琏走到茶几旁，拿起麻花似的粗头绳，利索的盘起了头发。凑崎纱夏在只有昏黄台灯下，看着林娜琏的一举一动。这是她们第一次以确认关系的情况下出来公费旅游。现在，镜头都撤走了。凑崎纱夏从床边向林娜琏那里挪了挪，用脚去勾林娜琏的腿，正站在床边看手机的林娜琏，感觉到后，抬头朝凑崎纱夏眨眨眼睛，把手机放在了一旁的桌子上。

"想做什么？"

"做 爱。"

凑崎纱夏这一声回答的不紧不慢，歪着头看着眼前的林娜琏，眼里的温柔被台灯微弱的光衬的更加迷人。林娜琏没有说话，只是勾住凑崎纱夏的脖子，凑在她耳边一字一句的说：

"想，我们就做。"

凑崎纱夏每次都是出口的快，但是完全没有想过后果。林娜琏这一声，让她耳边一酥，一时不知道该怎么办，只是楞楞的坐在一旁，看着林娜琏一步一步靠近她，再慢慢把她融化进身体。

林娜琏的唇触上凑崎纱夏的唇，慢慢打开凑崎纱夏的唇齿，小舌卷上凑崎纱夏的舌，轻轻的挑逗着凑崎纱夏。凑崎纱夏的舌被林娜琏眷顾着，她也开始慢慢去勾林娜琏的舌，林娜琏的牙齿好像是最有趣的地方了。凑崎纱夏用下唇去靠近林娜琏的兔牙，林娜琏不甘示弱的咬住了凑崎纱夏的下唇，开始慢慢摸索吸吮。

林娜琏尝到了甜头，开始慢慢放开了自己。林娜琏的手抚上凑崎纱夏的脸颊，凑崎纱夏的脸已经开始发烫了，被台灯照着的脸颊红晕，让林娜琏一瞬间陷入了蜜罐。凑崎纱夏把林娜琏浴袍的带子轻轻拉开，林娜琏就这样毫无保留的在凑崎纱夏的面前。林娜琏褪去浴袍，借着凑崎纱夏身后是墙的优势，把凑崎纱夏压在了墙边。凑崎纱夏笑着用手指挑起林娜琏的脸，轻轻落下一吻，林娜琏散开头发，开始去探索凑崎纱夏的锁骨、指间、胸前和腿的内侧。林娜琏被凑崎纱夏的身体乳味道迷住了，原来那天选了很久的身体乳是为今天准备的吗？林娜琏没有顾那么多，她开始去亲吻凑崎纱夏的胸前。凑崎纱夏被温润包裹着，胸前的红点开始被滋润起来，不自禁的发出了小小的喘声。声音即使很微小，但是在林娜琏的耳边还是很清楚的感觉到了。林娜琏开始放大规模的去占有凑崎纱夏。林娜琏的手指到了凑崎纱夏的大腿内侧，开始不停的周旋着。凑崎纱夏闷哼声吸引了林娜琏，林娜琏抬头望着仰头闭眼的凑崎纱夏，不管什么时候，她的凑崎纱夏都好让她心动。

"感觉怎么样"

"...当然.."

林娜琏没等凑崎纱夏说完，便用唇封住了凑崎纱夏。当然，她的手也没有闲下来，林娜琏开始从她大腿内侧挪开，开始进攻她的蜜穴。林娜琏每咬一次凑崎纱夏的唇，手下都会猛烈的进攻一次。林娜琏的手起初摸索在凑崎纱夏的边缘，周围被粘稠占据了，一点一点的想挪进穴口，林娜琏都被凑崎纱夏的哼声给吸引了。

"嗯...姐姐..嗯..姐"

凑崎纱夏总想说点什么，但是总被林娜琏手指的绕圈给打断。林娜琏的机灵不光用在了平时的营业，做爱也是绰绰有余。林娜琏手指一圈一圈绕着凑崎纱夏的穴口摩擦着。凑崎纱夏知道自己不是林娜琏的对手，慢慢也就放弃了反攻的想法，毕竟林娜琏的手指，大家也是有目共睹的。

林娜琏将食指放进了凑崎纱夏的身体。凑崎纱夏猛的颤了一下，便是用"嗯..啊...."的声音代替了疼痛。林娜琏手指被温热包裹着，本有些紧的穴口，被林娜琏来回的涌动，也就变得顺通起来。凑崎纱夏潮红的脸让林娜琏看的入迷，林娜琏的嘴对上凑崎纱夏的乳尖，用舌尖来回拨动着。

"林娜..林娜琏...你..等..嗯"

凑崎纱夏第一次叫住林娜琏的全名。林娜琏先是挑眉，向上看着凑崎纱夏的沉醉，她也就笑笑继续猛烈的进攻凑崎纱夏的下体。见凑崎纱夏慢慢放松的穴口，林娜琏试着将第二根手指送进了凑崎纱夏的身体。

凑崎纱夏抓住床单的手，开始抓住林娜琏的背部，林娜琏的背被凑崎纱夏的指甲扣出了印子。林娜琏想叫，但是满足凑崎纱夏才是一等大事，不是吗？林娜琏开始涌动凑崎纱夏身体里的两根手指，不停的抽动，让凑崎纱夏的腰间也跟着开始摆动。凑崎纱夏咬住林娜琏的肩膀，一道红印就这样作为她们第一次的见证。

凑崎纱夏迷醉在林娜琏的怀里，身体里的液体也随林娜琏手指的抽出，流了出来。林娜琏眯着眼笑着，满意的看着窝在自己腿上的凑崎纱夏，用以吻，结束了这次轰动的爱。

以前的事情，都不足以挂齿。林娜琏早就忘记了，对吧？凑崎纱夏这样问这自己。看着眼前还在看着窗外的林娜琏，凑崎纱夏低头笑了笑，叫住了她。

"姐姐向我保证，以后都要对自己好好的，不要以为其他东西而影响了自己，好不好"

林娜琏回过了神，想拿起桌上的咖啡，但是手又停住了。林娜琏后悔，后悔自己没有对凑崎纱夏及时表明自己心里的想法。但是，现在又能怎么办呢。

"好，你也是。不要..."

林娜琏说最后一句话的时候，对上了凑崎纱夏的眼睛。还是那样，充满着不想破坏的美好。林娜琏不忍心也不愿放弃凑崎纱夏，但一切都是过去式，没有回头路了。

"不要，找到像我这样的人了。"

明明心里想的是不要忘记我了，嘴里偏偏说出这样的话。凑崎纱夏没有惊讶的点点头，她知道，她的姐姐永远都是这样，最好的办法也许是她的离开。

林娜琏提包走的背影，凑崎纱夏心里想的，当然是：不会忘记你的，我永远的小兔子。


End file.
